Never Underestimate a Matchmaking Kunoichi - Cha!
by tineyninja
Summary: Gai finds four young genin kunoichi gossiping about boys. After insisting finding an eternal rival will keep their minds off boys and on their training, they make Gai realise that maybe there is more to his rivalry than he thought... and the girls are determined to help matchmake the two rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! Yes, I've started another GaiKaka story :) I have just finished Ramen Soup for the Soul and the other two fics I'm working on are quite dark so thought I would start another fun and cutesy one when I need a break from the more serious ones. There are a few other fics which kind of inspired this, _In Love _by Surrepticious Chi x and _Bathwater_ by Thisloser and there was another I can't for the life of me find on here when Team 7 wanted to help Gai woo Kakashi. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

This is one fic where I haven't actually got the whole thing planned out yet so I will see where this takes me. Any suggestions please let me know but it will be sweet, light and funny (I hope!).

**Warning:** Yeah this is yaoi so don't read if it's not your thing.

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Konoha. For one particular group of kunoichi, it was a lazy afternoon. They all had that Sunday off, and for once Ten Ten had managed to escape her sensei's and Rock Lee's irritating advice that she should voluntarily give up her free time on one of her few days off and train with them some more. After all, the chunin exams had already past and none of the four had made it into the final rounds. Yes they all knew they should train some more to make sure they were ready next time, but right now they had some time to let go of those worries and talk about some more urgent matter.

"I hope Sasuke returns home soon," Sakura sighed.

"For once we agree," Ino joined, her eyes glazing dreamily at the sullen Uchiha's memory.

The four girls lay on the grass in one of Konoha's public gardens. There was a koi pond to their left with a wooden bride with sakura blossoms strewn about. The trees were a short way off but every now and then a gentle breeze carried a few petals towards them.

"I'm sure he will return to me one day..." Sakura said dreamily.

Ino sat up. "You wish forehead. He will return to me."

"What's that, Ino-pig?!"

"You two, enough already," Ten Ten cut in, not even looking up as she lay on her stomach riffling through a magazine. "I've heard this conversation too many times now."

"Erm, don't worry, Naruto-kun also misses Sasuke-san," Hinata added.

"Err, yeah but not in the same way," Sakura reprimanded.

"Hmmm I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ino was grinning mischievously.

"Ewww Ino-pig! That's totally wrong! Don't be so disgusting."

"Ah come on, as if you've never read any yaoi," Ten Ten was laughing as she nudged the other girl. They all giggled.

"Yes, but not when it comes to Sasuke... He is definitely not of that persuasion."

"Ooooh I dunno, he is very broody and handsome. He must turn the heads of men as well as women. And Naruto seems to really want him back in the village. Obsessed almost. Could be something going on there heh heh. And besides, when has Sasuke shown any interest in girls?" Ten Ten smirked.

Sakura and Ino spluttered incoherently, sure he had expressed an interest in them, clearly deluding themselves.

"But Naruto-kun has shown interest in girls..." Hinata trailed off.

Ino opened her mouth to speak, the words 'yeah but not in you' on her lips, but Ten Ten seemed to anticipate this retort and glared the blond down. Instead Ino shrugged. Then another thought crossed the mind of Asuma's student. "Hey, Ten Ten, Neji-kun is kind of similar to Sasuke, all quiet and intense. So if you think Sasuke-kun is that way inclined then that means-"

"I bet he's with Lee!" Sakura butted in. Ten Ten looked horrified. "How could Neji resist that tight jump-"

"Ergh, alright that's enough. I do have to work with them tomorrow so please save me the mental images." Ten Ten shuddered as the others were overcome with the giggles.

A sudden thump of someone landing next to them and the shadow of a green clad jonin brought an end to the mischievous laughter. The girls all sat up and shielded their eyes from the blinding glint of teeth on a huge grin.

"Ten Ten-chan!" bellowed the great green beast of Konoha."So this is why you passed over the most vigorous youthful training with me and Lee-kun? To sit around discussing boys? You can do that anytime, but how often do you have the chance to test your skills against your peers in a hot blooded-"

"Every day! You and Lee are always doing something. Come on Gai-sensei I need some girl time too..." the brown haired girl blushed, slightly embarrassed. "And we weren't talking about boys."

"Certainly you were! My ninja skills miss nothing! They are honed by constantly pushing them to their limits against my rival," Gai paused and smiled here. "And speaking of rivals, if you girls found yourselves some eternal rivals, you wouldn't waste so much of your youth talking about boys."

"But talking about Sasuke-kun is youthful..." Sakura's eyes went dreamy again. She soon snapped back to reality. "Wait, did I really just say that?"

Ino gave Gai a once over, scrutinizing him. An evil smirk spread across her face. "And maybe the reason having an eternal rival means you don't think about girls is because you _like_ your eternal rival."

"W- what? I-" Gai began blustering, clearly shocked.

Sakura and Ino started laughing at this response but Ten Ten rounded on the two outspoken girls.

"Don't twist Gai-sensei's relationship with his rival. It's not like that! He is proud he managed to overtake Kakashi-sensei."

"What do you mean over take Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura turned on Gai's student, vein throbbing and quick to defend her own sensei and lose her temper. "Kakashi-sensei is much tougher! And cooler!" Sakura said. She then remembered that Gai was still present and jumped. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

But Gai was strangely quiet and for once had nothing to say. The jonin seemed to be lost in thought.

"Erm, Gai -sensei?" Ten Ten asked.

"Huh?" he replied, his thoughts clearly still elsewhere. His bushy brows were furrowed in confusion over something and his right hand scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?"

Gai stayed quiet for another few moments. Evidently he came to a decision as he suddenly looked at the young girls imploringly.

"Tell me... How do you know when you like someone? Like how you two like Sasuke-kun?"

Ten Ten's face flushed with embarrassment; she did not want to be having this conversation with her sensei- ever. Hinata watched with round, curious eyes and the other two kunoichi perked up at the topic, as if it was normal to include a grown man in their girly chatter and gossip. They looked excited, like they were taking a shy new girl at the academy under their wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for my reviews :) and emijonks2000 I actually have a third story with this pairing I am struggling to write so if you ever get a chance let me know what you think of that one. Ok folks, I got chapter 2 up, really helped after the day from hell at work to calm down and de-stress. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura smiled menacingly, and managed not to squeal. Ino rubbed her hands together as if she had discovered something juicy and wonderful. Tenten held her head in her hands, too afraid to look at her sensei for fear of cringing. Hinata watched the others excitedly. She opened her mouth to answer with Naruto as her inspiration but was suddenly overcome with shyness and fell into some sort of high pitched hiccups which sounded suspiciously like "Naruto- hic – Kun".

Gai watched the girls as if his very life was in their hands.

Ino looked to Sakura. The pink haired one nodded encouragement.

"OK," Ino began. "I will ask you a series of questions and you must answer them honestly. Promise?"

"Right!" Gai air punched. "You have my word Ino-chan that I, the noble green beast, will not hesitate in my honest and will provide-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura waved her hand. "And you must answer ALL questions."

"Upon my honour! I have never backed down from a challenge!"

Tenten groaned.

"Wow, Gai-sensei," Hinata said. "That is very brave of you..."

"Aha! The Green Beast of Konoha fears nothing!"

"Oh we'll see..." mumbled Ino.

"Think of it as a test. When we have all your answers we will analyse your answers and be able to tell you your true feelings for your rival." Gai nodded eagerly at her words. "OK, let's begin," Sakura said. "Do you think about him when he's not around?"

"Most certainly! I prepare challenges well in advance. It is best to be one step ahead, you know, with such an excellent rival. I wish I could see more of him, but he quite often resists my challenges. So I have to hunt him down and explain the benefits of our most manly challenges."

"Err yeah." Ino said. "Question two: Do you think about him every day?"

"Of course. One most constantly find new ways to test one's skills. I always look for new hot-blooded challenges to-"

"Next!" Sakura interrupted. "Do you value his opinion in all things?"

"If I didn't he wouldn't be my rival!"

They were all snickering now, except Gai, who was hanging on every word of Ino and Sakura, and Tenten who was growing more and more irritated by the second. Her sensei clearly did not like Kakashi-sensei as anything but a rival and they were all twisting it for their own amusement, taking advantage of Gai-sensei's innocent nature.

"Does he make you want to be a better person?" Ino continued.

"Of course! I am always pushing myself match him. It helped me reach where I am today. My rival is not to be taken lightly."

"Do you accept his flaws?"

"Ha! Although he pretends he is too hip and cool to have any, I assure you he does! He is ALWAYS late for one thing..."

"Oh, tell me about it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you act differently around him?" Ino pressed.

"Hmmm well he definitely pushes me to train more vigorously. Maybe I'm more youthful?"

Here they couldn't help bursting into laughter. Gai frowned, confused. The two ring leaders in this conversation were enjoying this, although they themselves didn't really believe Gai-sensei liked Kakashi-sensei like that. They were just messing with him. It was way too much fun to tease the man, no wonder Kakashi-sensei always did so.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and decided on another question.

"Can you picture your future without him?"

She had expected some more funny answers that they could interpret in a sexual way for the sheer fun of it. What she did not expect was Gai freeze and his eyes to grow hard.

"No."

The laughter died and they looked at the men with concern now, unsure of how the tone had changed so suddenly.

"One time, when Itachi I- I was scared I would have to- when he woke up I never felt so relieved..." Gai furrowed his brows in anxiety and confusion, unable to fathom his own feelings. His eyes were growing moist. "It was one of the worst moments of my life..."

Tenten raised her head. Gai-sensei was of course referring to when Itachi tortured Kakashi-sensei. He was so out of it even they had feared he may not pull through for a while. It was the worst Sakura had ever seen her sensei.

The girls looked at each other, all joking aside. Maybe this was more serious than they had thought?

This time Tenten spoke. Her voice was gentle and tried to coax her sensei away from more morbid thoughts. "When you're with him, how do you feel?"

Gai met her eyes slowly. The colour had drained from his face. Tenten repeated her question and a smile appeared on her sensei's face as he considered his answer. Tenten folded her arms and let out a knowing sound. The other three nodded. Gai-sensei's flushed cheeks and huge grin said it all.

"When I'm with my eternal rival... I feel youthful and complete. I am happiest when we're together."

Hinata was almost sobbing..."Oh, Gai-sensei...wow."

"Woah, he's got it bad," Ino said.

"Got what?" Gai asked pleadingly. His eyes were wide and leaned forwards in anticipation. "What?!"

"You really don't know?" Sakura asked.

Gai nodded his head and braced himself.

"Gai-sensei," the pink haired one continued. "You're in love!."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry it's a short one today guy; just been struggling to write for some reason. Thanks for pointing out the fatal grammatical error Avel! Eeek! I've updated as a result :)

**Chapter 3**

Gai's jaw dropped.

"W-"

"It's true!"

"Yeah you have all the signs! You should have seen your sappy expression just now!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei, it's like when I think about Na- when I think about people I love!"

Gai blustering, unable to form coherent words. Ten Ten stood up and put a hand on her sensei's arm.

"Gai-sense... I really think they might be right."

"Of course we are!" Ino burst out.

"Have you ever been in love before now?" Ten Ten asked gently.

Gai managed to cool a little and looked into his student's warm face.

"I- don't know. I don't so anyway. I mean, I've always been more interested in training and-"

"...And?"

"And err- And training with Kakashi."

"Training eh?" Ino snickered. Ten Ten glared at her and Sakura elbowed the blond girl in the ribs. "OW! No seriously we need our theory to the test!"

Ten Ten narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"OK Gai-sensei, picture this!" There is an evil smirk on Ino's face that Ten Ten didn't like one bit. "OK It's a hot day, you've been training together-"

"A hot blooded and manly challenge?!"

"Err, yeah, whatever. You've been _working out _together and decide to warm down at Kakashi-sensei's place before going to grab something to eat. While you are punishing yourself with one finger push ups, or something equally as stupid, to make up for losing, Kakashi has a shower. He comes out in just a towel his silver hair all wet and slicked back, water beading down his toned abs and past his hips towards the beginnings of-"

Gai yelped and turned away, hands covering his ears. If he heard anymore he was in danger of an all too eager sign making itself clear through the tight jumpsuit.

Hinata on the other hand gasped as blood sprang from her little nose. "Oh...!"

Sakura and Ino clasped, rolling about laughing at their reactions, pointing to Hinata and shouting "eeeew!" Hinata managed to stop the flow of warm blood, but her cheeks were burned red.

Ten Ten rubbed her forehead. She sighed. "Why me?"

When things has calmed down and Gai and Hinata were in no danger of hearing such scenes described to them again, Ten Ten spoke.

"Gai-sensei- all jokes aside- I think you really are in love with Kakashi-sensei."

Gai stroked his chin in thought. He wasn't freaking out anymore at least.

"How did you become rivals anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Ah well. It was just something that we did in class at first at the academy during tests. But when Sakumo- Kakashi's father- passed away I sought him out for challenges, to keep an eye on him."

"To look after him," mumbled Sakura, quietly pondering these things she didn't know about her sensei.

"It took a while but Kakashi eventually came around and warmed to my manly youthful challenges. Pretty soon we weren't just meeting for challenges: we were best friends."

For once the female students were hanging onto his every word.

"But when did change?" Ten Ten asked.

Gai blinked. "Change?"

"When did it turn from friendship to... deeper feelings?"

Gai furrowed his bushy brows and scratched his head. "I don't know."

"But- how can you not?"

Surprisingly it was the quietest of the three that answered this.

"Erm, Ten Ten-san, maybe Gai-sensei always loved him. Just like I..." She Hyuga blushed furiously and fell silent.

"Yes that may be right! Just like how _I_ always knew I loved Sasuke!" Ino said smugly.

"Loved? You never _loved _him, Ino-pig! You never knew him well enough. I was on his team, I am the one who-!"

Ten Ten face palmed. "Yes, you two we get it. It's not you we are focussing on right now."

"Oh yeah, we have to help Gai-sensei!"

"Help me?" The jonin put his hands on his hips. "Help me what?"

"Help you get together with Kakashi-sensei of course!" Sakura beamed.

"We," Ino flicked her ponytail importantly. "Will be your matchmakers!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gai had to think about this. The girls were convinced he was in love with Kakashi. And if he _was_ in love with the man, then their offer could prove invaluable. He thought back to all the times he had spent with Kakashi. Was he in love? If so how had he not been able to see his youthful and pure feelings for what they were? Gai had always thought he could see underneath the underneath, but here three girls had turned his life upside down with one simple word.

It was true that if he hadn't spoken to these girls about their own youthful feelings he wouldn't have even considered the possibility of beings in love. Yet everything they had said rang true: he did think about Kakashi all their time, he had always found him attractive (he had previously told himself he noted this as a part of their rivalry only and there was nothing wrong with it), he always sought him out for his company and opinions. Gai hated to be apart from him. He worried about Kakashi every time he left for a mission that he may not return and the thought made him cold with dread.

Gai 's eyes went wide- he really was in love.

And now that he knew he had to do something about it- but what?

"Admirable young kunoichi!" Gai boomed. "I _am_ in love with my rival. Your most youthful deductions have revealed to me a most honourable and pure love."

The four girls squealed with delight. Kunoichi loved to be proven correct; especially over a man.

Gai puffed his chest out and smiled his best teeth gleaming smile. A romantic red sunset seemed to appear from nowhere though it was still afternoon.

"So..." Gai said. "What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Ino smacked her head in exasperation. "We need to set you up obviously."

"Set me up?"

"Yes, as a couple!"

"Oh. Of course! Haha!" Gai produced some sort of battle laugh as if this were just another challenge. Then his face crumpled to confusion again. "Erm... but how, young ones?"

Ino was about to snap back but then fell into contemplation. "Hmmmm this will need a female touch. You would be hopeless on your own."

Tenten glared at her friend. Only she could say that sort of thing about her sensei.

"Yes, what if Kakashi-sensei doesn't love Gai-sensei back?" Sakura asked.

Tenten wanted nothing more than to shout that if he didn't then he wasn't worthy of her sense or their time. But Gai's anxious and worrying pout, with water eyes full of emotion stopped the words from tumbling out. Instead she sighed.

"Well we will just have to convince him then."

An evil smile spread across Ino's face. "Don't worry Gai-sensei. I think you'll find we can be very persuasive."

"But Kakashi-sensei is really hot! And what is he isn't gay?" Sakura interrupted.

Tenten slyly kicked her shin. As Saukra hopped on one foot, Tenten went "Opps!" As gross as it was to say out loud, Gai-sensei was just as hot in her opinion- bowl cut aside of course...

"Don't worry about the gay thing- I heard Tsunade-sama say to Jiraiya-sama that Kakashi sensei is such a pervert that he'd do anything that moves! So you are in luck Gai-sensei!" She gave him a thumbs up, which after a slight hesitation he decided to return- he was Gai after all.

Sakura considered defending Kakashi-sensei, but thinking about it he did read those pervey books all the time. And this information did come from the great Tsunade-sama.

"So," Ino said, suddenly sounding militant, as if they were headed for a battle. "We need a plan of action! The 'Set up our Sensei' plan!"

"Right!" the other three girls yelled back. Gai saluted.

"Step One," Ino continued, enjoying having their full attention for once. "That would usually be the introduction; but you two already know each other. So we move onto Step Two: find some common ground- we need to find out you and Kakashi-sensei has in common Gai-sensei."

"OK!"

"So Gai-sensei, what hobbies do you share? Soul mates should be able to do stuff together and like some of the same things."

"Well we both enjoy a hot blooded challenge to push ourselves-"

"Sorry to break it to you Gai-sensei but you enjoy the challenges. Kakashi-sensei is very lazy and only takes part after a lot of nagging on your part. If he didn't have to get up I'm sure he'd just sleep all day."

"Erm, Sakura-chan?" Hinata said. "Maybe you could tell us what Kakashi-sensei likes to do in his free time?"

"Hmmm. Well when he originally introduced himself to us he said he didn't feel like telling us what he liked and what he hated...and that he hadn't thought about the future. But he did say he has lots of hobbies!"

"What hobbies, billboard brow!"

"He errr- he didn't say."

The other four ninja sweat dropped.

"Wow, even Asuma-sensei told us more than that..."

"Anyway that's not important- we actually do know one very obvious interest!"

They all looked at each other: "Reading Icha Icha!"

"So all we have to do is get Gai-sensei to talk to him about his favourite books!"

"No that won't work," Tenten pointed out. "What if he asks Gai-sensei questions about it he doesn't know? And Gai-sensei isn't a big reader, he'd never make it through all those books..."

"Well we can find him some other pervey books to read in public!"

"And I know just where to get them!" Ino beamed. She was watching Sakura with a menacing grin.

The pink haired girl gasped. "You wouldn't?!"

"Don't you want to help Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei find true love?"

"Well...yes."

"Then it's settled! To Sakura's house!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **OK so there is a reason I couldn't face writing this one. I had a few negative comments which basically said it was bad writing, immature ect. That's fine if people aren't enjoying it, but no one of is making you read it- and if you dislike someone's story, why even bother reading past the first couple of chapters? I don't get paid to do this and I started this when my dissertation was just too much. It is just supposed to be a bit of fun, nothing serious. I have other fics for more serious writing and topics. This idea is just a bit of fun and I hope a few people find the idea to be humorous anyway.

If you have a criticism I am happy to take suggestions but if you think it is rubbish, well please don't flame. I only started this again after I had a couple of requests to continue.

So if you don't like, please don't read. And if anyone had enjoyed reading it would be nice if you let me know.

PS emijonks are you still looking for more Gai x Kakashi stories? If so I have another one, but isn't obviously GaiKaka and it takes a while to get to that as it starts off with another pairing... let me know x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As Sakura fretted and blushed brightly to match her hair, Ino rummaged through her drawers, apparently seeking what Gai needed. Although a most youthful and enthusiastic shinobi, even Gai couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable in the bedroom that so obviously belonged to a teenage girl.

Yes Sakura's hair was pink, but Gai had no idea just how much her love for the colour extended. _Everything _was various shades of pink: the bed covers, the curtains, even the carpet.

An angry roar from Ino interrupted Gai's thoughts.

"Yooooooou! Errrrrgh!"

Gai, Hinata and Tenten turned open mouthed to stare at whatever had pissed the girl off. Sakura was waving her hands and making 'shhh' noises. Her expression told of fear, guilt and embarassment.

"Arrrgh. You freaking PERVERT!"

She threw a scrapbook at Sakura's feet. The force of the drop caused it to open. The pages were full of hearts, glitter and photographs of-

Gai gasped. He knew Sakura was a bit eccentric (though nothing in comparison to himself) and firm in her feelings of love, but a voyeur? No, he had not thought this, and it disturbed the sensei so much he considered calling the plan off. He was learning things he really didn't need to know about his students.

The scrapbook was evidently full of photographs of Sasuke. Ino picked it up and shook it at Sakura. Gai also caught a glimpse of some creepy drawings of the Uchiha and Sakura their wedding day. He suppressed a shudder. Could this behavior had helped cause the Uchiha to leave.

When Tenten and Hinata had calmed both girls down, and the scrapbook entitled 'Mrs Uchiha Sakura' had been put away (it should have seem burned in Tenten's opinion) they continued their search.

Eventually Ino made a triumphant noise as Sakura wailed. She proudly shoved a book in Gai's face. When he caught sight of what was clearly two males having intercourse, he had to cover his eyes with his hands.

"See? Sakura's yaoi collection! I told you she was a perve!"

Sakura almost cried.

"Oh yeah? How did you know she had then?" Tenten asked.

"I - uh- that's classified information!"

"Classified because you're a pervert, who is too cheap to buy her own!"

"I'm a pervert? Just look, Hinata's the one with the nose bleed!"

They all turned to see the Hyuga heiress rifling through another volume, a slow trickle of blood running from her nose.

Gai moaned to himself. How the hell had all the jonin sensei missed that these girls were all so... raunchy? When had they all gown up?

"Girls," he interrupted. "Can we please just get on with this...? I don't think I can take anymore."

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that Gai found himself positioned on a street where Kakashi would have to walk to reach his apartment. Hinata had gone to spy on the silver haired ex-ANBU once they had cleaned her up.<p>

The sound of a wolf whistle from Ino alerted him to Kakashi turning down the street- it was the signal.

Gai instantly shoved his noise in the yaoi manga- apparently it was more believable that Gai would manga than a novel- and wandered forwards. Instantly he bumped into an old lady and dropped the manga. She took one look at the yaoi below them, screamed in rage and slapped Gai, before stalking off. Gai's face burned red with embarrassment and shame. How the hell did Kakashi maneuver with his face in a book anyway?!

Damn it the plan was already disadvantaged- Gai was supposed to have walked past Kakashi, ignoring him as he was so 'engrossed' in perverted literature, much like Kakashi always ignored Gai in favour of reading. As Gai bent to pick up the book, Kakashi stopped in front of him, an amused twinkle in that one eye he could see.

"Gai, what are you doing?"

"Oh this, fair rival? I was so absorbed in the beautiful romantic tale of-"

"Yes, the yaoi you were reading before you were beat down by that old-timer? But why do you have Sakura's book anyway? I didn't take you for a yaoi fan, isn't that read by young girls mostly?"

Gai didn't think it was possible, but it happened, his face turned an even brighter shade of red.

He spluttered. "Wh- what makes you think Sakura had anything to do with this? I haven't seen her at all! Can a man not enjoy the springtime of passionate-"

"Gai, it has her name on the back," Kakashi pointed his finger at the rear cover.

Ah. Shit.

And so it did. Gai couldn't hide his look of despair when he turned the book over to see that in pink ink the name 'Haruno Sakura' was on the bottom corner.

Gai was so embarrassed he was momentarily speechless.

"Gai... are you OK?"

"Of course! Dear rival why would I not be? I know- how about a manly challenge of-"

But Kakashi had grabbed Sakura's manga from Gai and was flipping through the pages.

"Wow Gai, this is hard core. I don't know what's more disturbing, you reading this or Sakura. Ohh..."

Kakashi's eyes glazed over one page. Gai stood beside him to peek and his jaw dropped. The seme was clearly preparing the uke, who was lying on her back and moaning, with his legs spread apart. He wondered what was going through Kakashi's... _shit, don't think about Kashi, don't think about Kashi, don't_-

Too late.

Gai's mind provided vivid images of Kakashi in that same position, with his pale legs spread apart as Gai's fingers reached towards-

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Hello, Earth to Gai. You know a sensei really shouldn't be seen like that. And coming from me, of all people, that is not a good thing."

Kakashi's one eye brow was arched and his line of sight was falling on Gai's stirring-

_Oh Kami no no no, not here._

"Well, it has been a pleasure, rival! Farewell!"

And with that Gai ran away as if for his life, for once curing his tight green jumpsuit that had betrayed his trail of thought. Kakashi watched amused.

_What the hell has gotten into him? _Kakashi thought. _Ah no matter, at least he left behind some new reading material. I had better keep this confiscated, for Sakura's own good_.

Kakashi placed Icha Icha back into his pocket as he headed home, for once reading something new, with a mischievous glint in his eye.


End file.
